Wicked!
by NeonNerdyNinja
Summary: i.am.original : basically the musical written with a more in depth look at the characters and scenes at times.. pairings are as musical please rate/review


**Fellow Ozians!**

**I know this is an extremely original idea (--- sarcasm) but I am going to write up the musical Wicked (which is the most amazing thing ever by the way) fanfic/book style for my friend who requested it... And in honour of how fantastic Wicked is, especially for the Australian cast who I saw... Again.. Ok maybe 2ce (twice) in 4 days is a **_**bit**_** much but we got free tickets! And whatever im happyliy obsessed so yes**

**And gosh they are amazing... Jemma rix is one crazy kid as is Lucy..**

**Yes well here goes nothing.. I am still writing **_**Sudden Silence**_** but will work double hard to consistently update both.. This will just be like a prologue or sumthink :[ vampireinsomniac fun**

**Disclaimerising : I own emerald city glasses :) life is fufilled.. But I don't own wicked yet so no.. :S**

* * *

Prologue

The sounds of celebration and cheering could be heard from miles around, as friends and foes, young and old, wealthy and poor, all of Oz gathered in the streets dancing and singing their joy and jubilation. They no longer had a reason to fear the western sky, no longer would they glance at the darkening nights' sky with scared eyes. This was a day of rejoicing that would be forever remembered as the day that the Wonderful Wizard triumphed once again over evil. Never again would her dark form cast its menacing shadow over Oz, at last the Wicked Witch of the West was dead!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Glinda knew that it was her duty as newly (and self) elected leader of Oz to go out and greet the crowds and rejoice with them over the death of Elphaba Thropp. Did they even know her name? By now she had become more of a caricature of her original self, although the green skin did aid gossip and speculation, but the many horrible rumours and stories that were being spread horrified Glinda. This was not the truth, just another spell of lies cast be the Wizard and Morrible, even in their absence the lies already spun were enough to feed many more lies and tales of Elphaba's evil deeds and actions. It wasn't fair! Elphaba would never have harmed a single Animal, or animal, but.. the things she was hearing these days...

No! It was all just lies! More and more lies spread by the _wonderful_ wizard, his own daughter and he killed her. He may not have thrown the bucked, but all this; the fear and the hatred, the fact the Elphie would be forever remembered as wicked, this was his doing and his fault entirely. Not entirely, she corrected herself, her dainty face frowning uncharacteristically as she remembered her last few encounters with Horrible Morrible, she knew that a house _falling from the sky _had sounded strange but it had taken her way to long to realise the true extend of that woman's malevolence. And she had realised all too late, and now Elphaba was dead.

She could feel the small tears swelling and distorting her vision but she wiped them away and willed away her sadness, saving it for another, mor private time. Now it was time to go out into the streets, to smile and wave and tell everyone how glad she was, how truly thankful they should be that finally the wicked witch was dead, tell them the lies they wanted to hear. It was time for her to be Glinda, the Good.

She repeated this to herself as she summoned her bubble to travel to Munchkinland, it was time to be good...

* * *

**OK ok rough start but it will get better.. **

**This chapter is for my personal Glinda – you know who you are! Inspiration from our melting conversation...**

**The next chapter will be longer I promise**

**~mucho amouro ******

**greenTgal~**


End file.
